No me ames
by misao shinomori-12
Summary: un AM KK, un compromiso se anunciará....¿que haran nuestros amigos?...¿deberán hacer caso al compromiso acordado por sus familias?...¿deberan casarse con el amor de su amigo?r&r plissssssss
1. Compromiso poco esperado

-No me ames-

**-Cap1:Compromiso poco esperado-**

ESTÚPIDO...Insensible, idiota, imbécil, capullo, asqueroso, repugnante, poco hombre...no espera...poco hombre no...es...es guapo, listo, sexy, está como un tren, es todo un sueño para cualquier mujer demo...!es un asqueroso y frío cubo de hielo! – Misao llevaba gritando así desde la mañana, y Okon y Omatsu no hacían otra cosa que ir tras ella de un lugar a otro intentando calmarla.

Llevaba así desde hacía ya más de una semana, la exasperaba ver a Aoshi siempre tan tranquilo en su templo y sin decir nada respecto a lo que días antes habían anunciado...

_-Flash Back-_

_Misao...-llamó Okina seriamente en una habitación...-Aoshi...-dijo mirando a Aoshi, el cual estaba tranquilamente sentado al lado de Misao..._

_hai?- preguntó la comadreja para respuesta de los dos..._

_Debo deciros una cosa...-dijo Okina cerrando sus párpados y meditando la respuesta de Misao, por que obviamente Aoshi no iba a responder..._

_No de eso ya nos quedó claro, por que levantarnos a las 6 de la mañana para hablar con nosotros, ya tiene narices...-se quejaba Misao mirando con el ceño fruncido a su abuelo..._

_Aún se encontraba con el camisón de dormir y toda despeinada, miró a Aoshi, parece que a él no le había supuesto ningún problema levantarse temprano, por que ya estaba acostumbrado de siempre a levantarse pronto para ir al templo, así que...¿qué le iba a importar si le levantaba una o dos horas antes?..._

_Lo siento Misao, demo esto era importante como para dejarlo pasar más tiempo...- dijo Okina tranquilamente..._

_No ya si nos has llamado tan pronto tendrá que serlo...-dijo cansada Misao bostezando..._

_Bien...vereis, el abuelo de Misao, osea el ex - okashira del oniwabansu, escribió una carta diciendo esto...-Okina sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y lo comenzó a abrir..._

_Misao con cansancio, cogió su taza de té que se encontraba servida en la mesita para todos los presentes, se lo metió en la boca y comenzó a beber..._

_Aquí bien pone que Misao Makimachi y Aoshi Shinomori deberán concebir matrimonio con...Kenshin Himura y Kaoru Kamiya..._

_Kyoto estaba muy tranquilo esa mañana, la gente paseaba por las calles de la cuidad y los jóvenes paseaban con los amigos de un lugar a otro, mientras que los más mayores conversaban animadamente y reían ante cualquier comentario, cuando de repente en toda la ciudad se pudo escuchar un chillido como de una persona que acaba de ver a la muerte, y se oyó un..._

_- !¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Los ciudadanos se asustaron ante este grito, parecía proceder del Aoiya, así que miraron el lugar como algo raro..._

_Mientras Misao, después de gritar aquello a todo pulmón, se atragantó con el té y lo echó todo al suelo con los ojos a más no poder abrir...Aoshi sin embargo puso cara de sorpresa(por como es su cara ya es mucho V.VU) y se quedó observando el líquido caliente que cayó de la taza al suelo por la sorpresa de Misao._

_¿Estás bien Misao? – preguntó Okina preocupado por su nieta la cual estaba toda pálida..._

_¿¿! ATÍ TE PARECE QUE ESTÉ BIEN? – gritó Misao enojada..._

_Aoshi después de mucho meditar lo que minutos antes había oído solo dijo..._

_¿Y eso es todo? –preguntó tranquilamente..._

_Misao giró su cabeza casi de inmediato al oír las palabras del joven ex – okashira, al principio le miró con sorpresa, después su ira creció y miró a Aoshi como si de un demonio fuera...Lo miró y seguidamente le pegó un guantazo...Aoshi se quedó sin palabras, y Okina se desmayó de la sorpresa..._

_TE TIENES QUE CASAR CON TU AMIGA Y MI MEJOR AMIGA Y TÚ LO ÚNICO QUE DICES ES...¿Y ESO ES TODO? – gritó imitando la voz de Aoshi con burla..._

_Aoshi no dijo nada, solo miró a Misao sorprendido por su actitud y lo que segundos antes había echo..._

_Misao le miró con repugnancia y salió del cuarto llorando...le daba tanta rabia...pero tanta...¿Por qué se había enamorado de él?...un ser tan idiota...un ser tan...guapo..._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Dentro de poco llegarán Kaoru y Kenshin...y Aoshi tan tranquilo y sin aparecer en el templo...- Misao maldecía una y otra vez, estaba harta de aquello, Aoshi tan tranquilo ante algo tan grave...seguramente las familias de Kenshin y Kaoru eran muy amigos de la de ella, por que si no, la extrañaba tan repentino compromiso...

Misao escuchó el barullo de abajo, así que bajó seguida de Okon y Omatsu, y pudo observar a Aoshi en la puerta saludando a Kenshin juntando sus manos en forma de saludos, Kenshin estaba muy serio para lo que solía ser, Misao pensó que sería por la noticia...

Demo no veía a Kaoru...Se acercó a Kenshin preocupada y le preguntó...

¿Y Kaoru? – preguntó tristemente al pensar que en dos meses sería la señora "Himura"...

Está por llegar, se atrasó por que necesitaba comprar unos dulces para ti...- explicó mirando a Misao de pies a cabeza y pensando que ella le pertenecería en un par de meses por un acuerdo entre familias, y maldició una y otra vez a aquel que tuviera tan magnifica idea...

¡MISAO! –gritó Kaoru llegando por la puerta y soltando su maleta de golpe, abriendo los brazos contenta esperando un abrazo de su amiga, y Misao observó como en la mano derecha había una caja de bombones envuelta en papel de regalo azul...

¡KAORU! – gritó igualmente Misao tirandose a los brazos de su amiga para abrazarla...

Las dos se abrazaban y comenzaron a llorar por la alegría de verse después de tanto tiempo y por lo que les deparaba el futuro, estaban destinadas al hombre que no amaban, y su amiga se iba a casar con el hombre que amaban...Los chicos las miraron con tristeza(claro que a Aoshi no se le notaba en absoluto tras esa máscara de hielo que lleva puesta V.VU)...Kenshin por dentro se sentía fatal por lo que ocurría, y Aoshi solo las observaba meditando sobre como sería el futuro y que les deparará...

Continuará...

Autora: Espero que les haya gustado, estaba intentando escribir un fic de que Okina les decía algo a Misao y Aoshi sumamente importante demo no sabía el que, y de repente se me ocurrió esto...! vaya que sorpresa para los fans de Kaoru y Kenshin y Misao y Aoshi( yo soy una V.VU), esto no os lo esperabais eh, pues yo tampoco jeje, hasta que lo escribí...n.uU, bueno muchos besitos y espero ansiosa vuestros reviews...Ja ne!


	2. Difícil realidad

**Notas de la Autora: **RK no es mío si no que es de Nobuhiro-sama y blablabla...bueno todo eso...ahora al fic...

**-Cap2:Difícil realidad-**

Casados...!estaban casados!...Misao no lo podía creer...Habían pasado 2 meses y ya estaban casados...

Ella, Misao, estaba casada con Kenshin y su mejor amiga Kaoru, estaba casada con Aoshi...¿cómo había sucedido aquello?...madre mía era de noche y estaban en la fiesta por la boda celebrada horas antes...¿por qué había dicho que si?...se preguntaba...simple...por lo que semanas antes le había dicho Aoshi cuando ella le dijo que si deseaba casarse con Kaoru...

Flash Back-

_-Misao...yo voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para mi grupo...por que soy un ninja y debo cumplir con mi honor el día en el que me agrupé como uno más de los Oniwabanshu...y creo que tú como okashira que eres debes hacer lo mismo...incluso más aún por todos ellos...por tu grupo...- dijo Aoshi seriamente y sincero en las palabras..._

- Fin Flash Back-

Si...bien que la había dejado con la boca hasta los suelos... le había hablado con mas de cuatro palabras y encima ciertas...Pero...tuvo que cumplir con su deber y casarse con su mejor amigo...Himura...Misao Himura...No sería lo mismo que Misao Shinomori demo era...Misao Himura...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estoy agotada...me voy a mi cuarto...-dijo Misao a Okon, esta asintió y siguió coqueteando con Hiko...

Misao caminó lenta y muy suavemente...Con la cabeza baja notaba como las cristalinas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y caían al suelo...entonces notó una sombra masculina en medio de su camino a su cuarto...

Alzó el rostro y encontró la enorme y sexy figura de Aoshi Shinomori...Seguidamente giró su rostro a otro lado sonrojada por que la había mirado directamente a los ojos y encima seguramente (y si no es que era ciego) habría visto sus lágrimas...

Momentos después una mano alcanzó su mentón y levantó su cabeza delicadamente...Misao observó fijamente los ojos azules de Aoshi...eran tan...tan...bonitos...y...opa...espera un momento...¿brillantes?...

Un pinchazo de dolor y celos atravesó a su pobre corazón de ninja...Él...¿él era feliz casado con Kaoru?...Aoshi con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha tocó sus ojos acuosos, y más tarde siguió el rumbo de la marca de sus lágrimas...y dijo...

Déjame ser una lágrima tuya...para poder recorrer tu rostro...pasar por tus mejillas...y poder terminar saboreando tus labios...-dijo sonriendo y tocando la suave curva del labio inferior con su dedo gordo...

Espera...este no es Aoshi, vamos que no...él...él no es así de cariñoso y romántico...Es más bien...frío y misterioso...Kaoru...¿a producido tal cambio en él?...demo...por...por que esas palabras...¿me...me ama?...

Aoshi...-murmuré...demo Aoshi acercó su rostro al mío y con sus besos siguió el curso que dejaron atrás las marcas de mis lágrimas...

Cerré los ojos y entre suspiros y gemidos dejé que me besara...Con su boca besó mis párpados cerrados, continuó por mis mejillas...siguió hacia abajo y llegó a mis labios, beso el lado de ellos...y después comenzó a dar besitos alrededor de ellos...después paró y bajó a la comisura de estos y le dio un beso delicado...Más tarde se acercó al principio del labio superior y con su lengua lo lamió y lo saboreó...

Suspiraba...vamos que si lo hacía...no podía aguantar...ya notaba como en mi entrepierna un liquidillo blanco y espeso tenía ganas de salir...demo no...debía ser fuerte por lo menos...para no dejarme vencer...

Y más tarde llevó su lengua a la comisura de mis labios y allí hizo hueco para poder abrírmelos...yo...deseosa de más, hice caso de sus órdenes y los abrí dejando paso a su lengua dentro de mi boca, entre lazando su lengua con la mía...saboreando la saliva del otro y dando final a la virginidad de mi boca...Terminó de saborear mis labios, mordiendo mi labio inferior...

Después se separó de mi...y noté que me temblaban las rodillas y me tuve que apoyar en la pared para no caerme por la respiración agitada y los impulsos de mi corazón por salir de mi pecho por el trote que daba...

Después de intentar normalizar la respiración, levanté mi rostro y le vi ahí...mirándome...sonriendo malignamente...¿qué tendrá entre manos?...no sé...pero lo que fuera sé que me hará llegar a las nubes y cuando esté apunto de tocarlas, me hará caer de culo al suelo al recordar la verdadera realidad de todo lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor...

Aoshi dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto...maldito...me hace morir despierta por sus caricias...¿y ahora se va?...jajaja...eso si que no...esto no finalizaría así...no ahora...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bien...me imagino que ya todos estarán durmiendo...ya he esperado suficiente...Kenshin está durmiendo a mi lado como un matrimonio debe hacer...demo...ya llevo esperando más de 3 horas como para que aún estén despiertos...

Me levanto sigilosa...miro a un lado...bien, Kenshin está dormido...ahora me levantaré, me dirigiré al cuarto de Aoshi y Kaoru que seguramente ya estarán dormidos, y por último despertaré a Aoshi, lo sacaré a hablar y que me aclare todo lo que ocurrió antes...

Ando con pasos cuidadosos y sin hacer mucho movimiento...Pongo mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giro...Bien, ahora solo falta no despertar a nadie...Abro la puerta, salgo y la vuelvo a cerrar con cuidado...vale...ahora al cuarto de Kaoru y Aoshi, que se encuentra a unos pocos metros del nuestro...

Ando de cuclillas y mirando a los lados para que nadie me vea o me oiga, me acerco al cuarto de ellos...Bien la puerta está al frente de mí...Acerco el oído a la puerta...Silencio, necesito mucho silencio...Bien, ahora escucho mejor...mmm...eh...Espera un momento, me parece estar escuchando...¿gemidos?...No, no, no...debe ser mi imaginación...mi pobre imaginación que está atormentada por lo que horas antes me hizo Aoshi...Bien bonita tranquilízate y deja de imaginarte cosas que no son por que me vas a hacer morir...

Voy a escuchar mejor...espera a ver...¿jadeos?...no puede ser tengo que estar soñando...¿pero por qué me hace esta mala pasada mi imaginación?...Maldita...me las va a pagar...como ahora abra la puerta y estén haciendo algo...te juro que me comienzo a reír...pero...espera un poco...no pueden hacer nada puesto que no se aman...Kaoru ama a Kenshin...Y Aoshi a...¿mi?...

Mejor voy a abrir la puerta de dejar de imaginar tonterías, por que no son más que estupideces...Abro la puerta con sigilo...Así muy bien...La abro por completo...estarán durmiendo...son las tres de la mañana...no pueden estar haciendo eso por que no se aman y además...

...¿Qué?...pe...pero que...¿qué estoy viendo?...Ao...Aoshi y Kaoru...e...están...ESTÁN HACIENDO EL AMOR...Kami-sama...juré que si al abrir la puerta me encontraba esto me iba a reír demo...lo creía una broma...o por lo menos...así me lo hice notar yo...Maldita imaginación ...llevaba razón...nunca más dejaré de lado lo que mi imaginación me muestre por que...por que es cierto...

Aoshi y Kaoru están desnudos en el futón...Aoshi encima de Kaoru...o bueno no...voy a decir en realidad como están puestos para ser más sinceros y vean por lo que estoy pasando...

Aoshi está de rodillas en el suelo y tiene agarrada la pierna de Kaoru por su cintura y la está...emmm...penetrando...No...no por dios no puede ser...

De repente paran de moverse y giran su vista hacia mi...entonces se quedan así quietos y Aoshi aún en su interior y Kaoru nerviosa dice...

-Lo siento Misao...lo siento mucho de veras que si yo no quería pero es que...-se intentaba disculpar Kaoru...

Misao...veras yo...Kaoru...nosotros...es que...-hacía lo mismo Aoshi...

Entonces yo aún que no podía hacer otra cosa que mantener los ojos abiertos como dos platos mirando aquella escena que se encontraba como antes pero parada, comencé a llorar...No podía ser cierto no...Entonces Aoshi salió del interior de Kaoru y preocupado y nervioso se puso unos bóxer y se dirigió hacia mí para consolarme...Mientras Kaoru cogía una bata y se tapaba...

Verás Misao...Kaoru y yo ya somos marido y mujer, y por tanto, debemos acostarnos juntos como todos los matrimonios hacen...-explicaba...demo yo le corté...

Aoshi-sama...yo...yo le amaba...mucho...tanto le amaba que daba mi vida por tal de que sonriera...pero...ya...ya veo que eso le da igual...que aunque yo le sea fiel sin acostarme con Himura-san, a usted le da igual...-dije bajando la cabeza triste...

Mi...Misao...yo...-tartamudeó Aoshi...

Déjelo...ya no sirve de nada...-ve como Aoshi la va a tocar y se aparta rápidamente- no me toque con esas sucias manos de posarlas en el cuerpo de ella...- dijo chocándose contra la puerta y alzando la voz...ya le daba igual quien se despertara o no...

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación, era Kenshin y estaba en yukata y observó a Kaoru, Aoshi y por último Misao comenzando a llorar...

¿Pero qué ocurre aquí?...-preguntó Kenshin extrañado...Aoshi en bóxer, Kaoru en bata y Misao llorando...esto era raro...pero que muy raro...

Nada Himura-san...solo...solo que tenía una pesadilla y se lo vine a decir a Kaoru y Aoshi se preocupó nada más...-mintió Misao limpiándose las lágrimas y dando cara a la mirada penetrante de Aoshi...

Misao...no me llames Himura-san...llámame Kenshin o anata o koishi...ya que somos pareja...demo no más Himura-san...¿vale?...-dijo agarrándome de los hombros y haciéndome mirarle a los ojos ya que me sujetó por el mentón...

Hai...-susurré...

Misao...Kenshin...oye...yo...-intentó disculparse Kaoru sentada en el futón observando a la pareja...le daba rabia verlos así...

LO SIENTO SHINOMORI-SAN DEMO NO PUEDO HABLAR EN ESTE MOMENTO DEBO HACER COSAS MUCHO MAS IMPORTANTES QUE HABLAR CON USTED SEÑORA SHI-NO-MO-RI- gritó Misao a los cuatro vientos cogiendo el rostro de Kenshin y dándole un pedazo morreo de calibre 12(ufff que fuerte será) dejando petrificados en el sitio a Aoshi y a Kaoru...

Eh Misao no puedes besar a Kenshin...-dijo Aoshi con un toque de celos...

¿Qué?...osea que tú si puedes acostarte con Kaoru...¿y yo no puedo besar a MI ESPOSO?...-preguntó Misao sarcástica...

Aoshi miró a Kenshin con furia...con ganas de meterle una ostia y dejarlo patituso(tonto)...Misao por lo contrario agarró a un Kenshin petrificado y se lo llevó diciendo en alto...

Bueno koishi...¿y de hijos qué? ...cuántos quieres...¿uno, dos o tres?...-preguntó Misao sonriendo a si misma orgullosa y malignamente...Se las haría pagar todas seguidas una a una y poquito a poquito...

Nadie jugaba con Misao Makimachi...y Mucho menos con sus sentimientos...

Continuará...

Notas de Autora: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo...por que a mí se me hizo interesante...a mi gusto por supuesto n,n U...bueno aún y así espero reviews...

Kobanwa Minnas! (buenas noches chicas)...


	3. Yo vivo para quererte

**Notas de Autora: **Rk no es mío y blablabla(no se para que escribo esto V.vU) y bueno al fic...

**-Cap3:Yo vivo para quererte-**

!Cof, cof, cof...! -tosía Misao echando lo que quedaba de café en su boca a la mesa- ¿Niños? –preguntó ella con miedo en los ojos...

Claro...si están casados deberán tenerlos y así tener descendencia...-dijo sonriente Okon sirviendo un poco de café a Kaoru quien estaba impasible a todo lo que ocurría...

De...demo...no...¿no es demasiado pronto todavía?...-preguntó Misao intranquila observando los bollitos en la mesa...

Misao...no dijiste que querías tener uno o dos o tres hijos con Kenshin? –preguntó Kaoru tranquilamente bebiendo un sorbo de su café y observando a Misao seriamente y por dentro riéndose maligna...

Emm...bueno...pues en verdad si...pero aún es pronto...-dijo Misao excusándose

Pues ayer no parecía que dijeras lo mismo...-se burló Kaoru cogiendo un bollito y mordiendo un trozo...

Ante esto a Misao se le cayó al suelo el tenedor...y permaneció con los ojos llenos de furia agarrando el mantel con fuerza...

Si pues parece que tú y Aoshi ya os habéis dado mucha prisa, ayer ya os oí haciéndolo y todo...-dijo ganando terreno...

Kaoru no pudo beber de su café por lo oído, así que alzó la vista y observó entrar a Kenshin todo sonriente acompañado de un Aoshi serio...

Konnichiwa! –saludó Kenshin sentándose de rodillas al lado de Misao y dándole un suave beso en los labios...

Hola...-dijo secamente Aoshi sentándose al lado de Kaoru enfrente de la otra pareja y besando delicadamente a su esposa...

Bueno Kenshin debo ir a hacer unas compras ¿vale amor? –preguntó Misao sonriente...

Claro...y yo como buen caballero y esposo que soy te voy a acompañar...¿ok?...-preguntó sonriente Kenshin...

Hai...-asintió Misao sonriente...

No Kenshin, ya la acompaño yo, ya que debo comprar una cosas para poder limpiar mis kodachis...-dijo Aoshi mirando fijamente a Misao como esperando un si por respuesta y nunca un no o si no se arrepentiría...

Bueno...esta bien...creo que Aoshi te va a proteger más que nadie así que...claro Aoshi te dejo al cargo de mi esposa...-sonrió como tonto Kenshin...aún no se daba cuenta del olor a mala espina que se calentaba en el lugar en esos momentos...

¡ Arg...Aoshi no! –suplicaba Misao, mientras Aoshi la tenía acorralada entre la pared de aquella casa abandonada en el bosque y él, con sus besos por su cuello manteniéndola sujeta de las manos...

Vas a ser mía...no aguanto que estés con otro...-decía con excitación y rabia el joven ninja...

Pues parece...que tu y...Kaoru no pensaban lo...mismo ayer...-intentaba decir Misao entre pequeños suspiros de amor...

Aoshi bajó su mano hasta su muslo y otra hasta su obi mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja...

Misao...Kaoru y yo lo hicimos por que es nuestro deber como marido y mujer...-explicó Aoshi...

Pu...pues no haberte casado con ella y haberte quedado con migo, demo como nunca demostraste nada...ahh! –gemía Misao al sentir la mano de Aoshi bajo su blusa a medio quitar...

Pero debía hacerlo Misao...y nunca me había dado cuenta de cuanto te amaba desde que estás con otro...te amo, te amo y te amo y no quiero verte con otro...-dijo besando los hombros finos y blancos de la ninja...

Pu...pues yo...amo...amo a Kenshin...-debía mentir si, pero para quitarse de encima a Aoshi, no debían hacer aquello...!estaban casados!

Aoshi se separó bruscamente de Misao y con sorpresa en sus ojos la miró a la cara sin poder creerlo...

Es cierto eso?...-preguntó Aoshi sin creer...

Si...y no quiero serle infiel...por que...por que me he dado cuenta de que tú eres un casanova que no vale la pena...si en realidad me amas...debes demostrarlo de verdad no intentando hacerme el amor a escondidas, por que mi virginidad va a acabar con Kenshin igual que la de Kaoru contigo...- dijo segura de si misma Misao abrochándose el obi de nuevo y colocándose un poco los mechones del pelo sueltos...

Entonces si que me amas...demo haces esto para jorobarme...-recapacitaba Aoshi mirando como Misao se acercaba a la puerta de salida para salir de esa casa en mitad del bosque...

Pues en cierto modo...sí...-sonrió sarcástica Misao abriendo la puerta y yéndose de allí...

Aoshi permaneció unos segundos inmóvil memorizando todo y haciéndose entender...entonces se dio cuenta de que debía volver a casa con Misao y no dejarla sola, así que rápidamente salió de allí y fue corriendo a llegar a Misao...

Kenshin paseaba por el lugar solitario...Todos los Oniwabanshus habían salido a comprar y Misao y Aoshi aún no habían vuelto...habrían ido a dar una vuelta...Demo Kaoru si que estaba...

Fue al cuarto de Aoshi y Kaoru, entonces oyó unos sollozos provenientes del cuarto...Abrió un poco la puerta y...se encontró a Kaoru llorando encima del futón...

Le dio pena...mucha pena...pobre Kaoru...todo por que se había casado con Aoshi...¿Aún le amaría?...no estaba seguro...demo...él a ella si...¿o en realidad no?...

¿ Kaoru-dono? –preguntó Kenshin entrando en el cuarto y viendo a Kaoru sentarse y limpiarse las lágrimas...

Si...¿qué quieres Kenshin?...-preguntó haciendose la fuerte y que no se notara que había llorado...

Pues...es que estaba paseando por aquí cuando oí unos sollozos...¿está usted bien?...-preguntó preocupado sentándose con ella en el futón...

Por favor Kenshin no me trates de usted...me haces sentir vieja...-sonrió tristemente Kaoru mirando los preciosos y lindos ojos violetas de su amor...

Esta bien Kaoru...dime...¿qué te ocurre para que llores de tal manera?...-volvió a preguntar más confiadamente el pelirrojo...

Pues que yo...yo...YO TE SIGO AMANDO KENSHIN –gritó Kaoru tirándose a los brazos del joven espadachín y comenzando a llorar como una loca...

Kenshin no sabía como responder, demo sus sentimientos por ella eran aún más fuertes que cualquier cosa en el mundo...así que, la agarró de los hombros y mirando sus bonitos zafiros llorosos, más serio que nunca se sinceró...

Yo también te amo Kaoru...más que a nada en este mundo...por eso...por eso no quiero permanecer lejos de tu lado...- dijo acercando a Kaoru a él y besándola con pasión...

Bueno Aoshi llegamos...-dijo Misao contenta de llegar al Aoiya y entrando seguidamente de Aoshi...

Si...ya estamos en casa...-susurró más para si mismo que para ella...

Misao corriendo fue directamente al cuarto de ella y de Kenshin para verle, quería verle, era su esposo y estaba deseosa de un beso de bienvenida...

Aoshi seguía lentamente a Misao a donde fuera, observándola fijamente y pensando en lo bella que era y en lo que había perdido por imbécil...

Misao observó que en su habitación no había nadie y le pareció extraño, a lo mejor había salido...no estaba segura...pero miraría...

Mientras tanto Misao ya llevaba medio Aoiya recorrido y no encontraba a Kenshin por ninguna parte, Aoshi ya se cansó de seguirla y decidió ir a su cuarto y el de Kaoru a descansar un poco...Y mientras iba para allá notó como Misao se le adelantaba y mientras corría paso al cuarto de él le decía...

Me falta tu cuarto Aoshi-sama...-dijo llegando a la puerta del susodicho y abriéndola se encontró nada más y nada menos que a Kenshin besando apasionadamente a Kaoru...

Aoshi que observó como Misao se mantenía como una estatua enfrente del cuarto con la puerta abierta, se acercó a su lado y miró lo que tanto la dejó sin habla...Y cuando observó la escena...se quedó sin palabras...no sabía que decir...

Kaoru y Kenshin dejaron de besarse y los dos rápidamente miraron a la puerta y vieron a Aoshi y Misao mirarles sin habla...

Kenshin tú...¿qué estás haciendo?...-preguntó Misao sin creer lo que veía...

Kenshin iba a responder, demo Misao salió corriendo de allí sin siquiera despedirse de nadie...

Bueno llegamos...-dijo un hombre con pelo pincho y respirando el aroma a aire nuevo...

Si amor...¿qué te parece Kyoto, hijo?...-preguntó una mujer de cabellos negros, piel muy blanca y labios carmín...

Chi mami...Kyoto ez mu bonito...me guzta...a ver zi volvemoz de nuevo...-dijo sonriente un pequeño niño de pelo negro y muy bien peinado con ojos café como su padre y pelo como su madre...

Si mi amor...volveremos otra vez también...-dijo su madre cogiendo en brazos a su pequeño hijo Aki de tres años...

Bueno ahora a visitar a los ninjas, ne Kitsune?...-preguntó divertido el hombre a su esposa "Kitsune"...

Si gallo...y no le enseñes malas palabras a tu hijo...-dijo la mujer con mirada fulminante a su esposo...

Continuará...

**Notas de la Autora:** Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado por que a mi si...bueno espero sus tantos y tantos reviews ansiosa, besitos...chaoooo


End file.
